


Casual Friday Dinner? Plus a couple of visitors? Interesting dinner

by Sir_Habitaxe_of_Prydonia



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Background religious end times schtick, F/F, F/M, Genji age regressed to Hana's age; but they're both 22, Genji has a brain problem--just read the work, Implied Rein/Ana, Mentions of Hanzo, Mentions of Lucio - Freeform, Mentions of Zenyatta, Overwatch was never established; slow imminent peace, Too much Filthy Frank substance for any work in existence, mentions of Jesse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 15:34:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10642812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sir_Habitaxe_of_Prydonia/pseuds/Sir_Habitaxe_of_Prydonia
Summary: Life is simple and quiet for a former soldier and a retired doctor.Occasionally, old friends visit. Usually, something happens.This is most likely one of those days.(WARNING: REFERENCES TO SIR FRANCIS OF THE FILTH INSIDE)





	

It was a nice Saturday afternoon in the little mountainside of Appenzell. The misty morning had opened up to one of the world’s most ideal midday weather; bright, sunny, and hot, for the locals, it was hot.

But for the Egyptian woman taking an afternoon walk after buying some fruit and beef for dinner, all packed into a large rucksack, it was chilly.

Her pocket buzzed as she slowed down, admiring the beautiful scenery of the Swiss town. She took out her phone, which had a picture of a blonde woman with a drunken smile, and two buttons for _Accept_ and _Decline_. She rolled her eyes and picked up.

“Amari here,” she answered.

“Are you really going to answer my calls like a sentry, Faree?” the person on the line asked.

The Egyptian chuckled. “I thought I _was_ a sentry, Angela. _Your_ sentry.”

“Oh, my…” Angela answered sultrily. “I thought we were having briskets for dinner, Fareeha, too bad. I guess Jesse taught us the recipe for nothing…”

“It’s three-o-clock in the afternoon, my angel.” Fareeha hushed. “This kind of talk is best suited for later… at night… with you laying on the bed, gasping and panting—”

“Fareeha!” Angela said. “Oh my goodness, you are so—”

“Don’t say,” Fareeha mused. “But back to the food, yes. I have the ingredients with me.” She took a look at the road leading to their cozy cottage home and asked, “Are Reinhardt, Genji and Hana arriving today?”

“I think so, yes.” Angela answered. “Hana messaged me two nights ago that they’re boarding the plane.”

“That means, either they touch down or they’re on the train, no?” Fareeha asked.

“Most likely,” Angela answered. “Come on home, liebe. We got some dinner to prepare. And we are taking into account Reinhardt’s appetite.”

“Well, I do have some good news.” Fareeha said, as she saw their home, with Angela outside taking the clothes off the line. She hung up, and quietly snuck up behind Angela, who was currently occupied with the phone, saying “Faree? Liebe? Are you there—AAAAAAAAAGH!”

Fareeha had dipped her hands into the water basin and caressed the Swiss woman’s waist. “How do you like my good news?”

“Fareeha! I swear, you’re going to boil my blood pressure up to the Alps.” Angela said, gasping for air.

“Not on my watch, habibtaa.” Fareeha whispered, taking a whiff of the fragrant dew smell coming from Angela’s hair.

The day went on, as the sun went west, preparing to set in order to start the night sky. Just as Fareeha relished in the heat of the brick oven while cooking the briskets, a loud knock came to the door.

“Let me answer it,” Angela said, rushing to the door.

“GUTEN ABEND MEINE JUNGEN VÖGEL!” boomed a voice only Reinhardt could make.

“Reinhardt!” Angela said, smiling dearly, until the old lion picked her up into a tight hug. “Reinhardt?” Fareeha said, arriving at the doorway, “Angela’s not made of Lego, you know.”

“I’m fine,” Angela said, wincing a bit.

Suddenly, Fareeha was attacked by two younger Asians. One was a Korean girl, wearing large wireless headphones and holding a Nerf gun, the other a Japanese boy, wearing glasses and a dirty button-up shirt. He was holding a salamander squeaky toy. “HANA! GENJI! FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, STOP!”

Reinhardt let go of Angela and clapped his palms twice. The two Asians stopped. “Genji watched Filthy Frank for half a day straight.” Hana said, trying to explain why Genji was dressed up as such.

“I have cancer.” Genji added.

“And last time he was into the _Sakura_ series of games.” Hana said, rolling her eyes, “those ones with heavy elements of _yuri_ … I had to watch three cheesy Korean soap operas so people wouldn’t mistake me as Japanese thanks to him…”

“Hana,” Angela asked. “How long has he watched Filthy Frank? No, how many videos did he watch?”

“Heh heheheh…”

* * *

 

_~At Hana’s dorm room, weeks ago~_

_“Hey, Genji. Watch this.” Hana said._

_“What could it be?” Genji asked, looking at Hana’s display screen._

_The screen played a video of a Japanese man in a filthy shirt._ _“Hola, you abortion clinic failures!”_

* * *

 

“He hasn’t covered the latest video where Fake Frank--”

“SPOILERS! AAAAGH, I CAN’T HEAR JACK SHIT BOI! MY NAMA CHEF!”

“Enough!” Fareeha said loudly. She looked at Angela and held her hand. “Let me guess… it’s bad for him to binge?”

“Yes, the surgery that my colleagues and I have left his synaptic processes in a state where he’s… prone to suggestion.” Angela said, elaborating on the situation. She walked up to the Japanese young adult and looked at his eyes. She took out a flashlight and flashed it into each eye.

“Does his family know?” Angela asked.

“Actually, it’s because of that, he got kicked out. He apparently cooked up ramen with rat in it, pissing off his brother.” Hana sighed. “He’s now bunking with Lucio in his dorm room.”

“Explains why Hanzo hates rats now.” Angela chirped.

Genji walked up to the display screen and linked his phone to it. He had play the _Filthy Frank Anime Opening_ song. “The song’s just from some old draggy ninja anime called _Naruto_ but the opening video is made by some husk named _rnkn_ , so it’s clearly an upgrade.” He added. He received an annoyed stare from Hana. “What? _Naruto_ took too long for my comfort.”

“Hey, I happen to like it.” Hana retorted.

“You didn’t even finish it.”

“Shut up.”

“Anyway,” Reinhardt said, clapping his hands twice once again. He turned to Angela and Fareeha, and said, “Some old friends will arrive here, I hope it’s not much?”

“How many?” Fareeha asked.

“Two!” Reinhardt said, holding up two fingers. “Don’t worry, they don’t eat as much as I do!”

“Still, we prepared enough food for THREE Reinhardts this time.” Fareeha chuckled, rolling her eyes. As she headed to the kitchen to bring the food out, there were knocks on the door.

“I’ll get it,” Reinhardt said, waving the Egyptian off.

Fareeha headed to the kitchen, only for an elderly hooded woman to grab her into a chokehold. Fareeha immediately broke free and grabbed the wooden spoon on the counter.

The hooded woman clapped her hands. “Looks like our breed of warriors never fades.” She took off her hood to reveal silvery-white hair and her face strikingly resembling the younger woman holding a spoon.

“M-mother?” Fareeha said.

The elderly woman pulled Fareeha into a warm hug. “Was this a surprise or what?”

“You’ve done worse, but yes, mom.” Fareeha said, beaming. She pulled her mother closer, tightening the hug. “It’s been three years since that last surprise.”

“There you are, Ana!” Reinhardt said. “I was worried that only Jack showed up, but I remembered you wanted to ambush your daughter first!”

“You know me too well, Reinhardt.” Ana said, letting go of her daughter. Jack cleared his throat, grumbling, “The two of you always find a way to flirt, Jesus help me…”

“Old people…” Hana whispered to Genji.

Genji responded by playing a video of an old man exclaiming “Hope y’all get cancer!”

“Turn that shit off or else…” Jack growled, pointing at Genji.

Genji turned off the phone link to the display. He sadly went to the couch, Hana comforting him.

“I can never get that magic number of scare and care.” Jack said. “No wonder Jesse’s kinda weird.”

“Kinda weird?” Fareeha asked as she placed the briskets on the table. “He made lassoes out of my hair when he volunteered to braid them!”

Jack raised his finger in an attempt to rebut however he shrugged. “Okay, that was seriously fucked up.”

“At least he knows how to make these.” Fareeha said, pointing at the meat. “I only tried his recipe once before, when the freightman Mordecai got stranded due to his freight train breaking down. Angela here took him in for a week, and we prepared this for him during the first night.”

“Poor man,” Angela said, “his family used to be well off until his wife and he, along with their daughter got into a car accident, they used all their savings to repair the shoulder damage he had and the hip damage his wife had.”

“Their only son is just a baby,” Fareeha added, “with their only daughter ending up with permanent quadriplegia, so his wife had to quit her job so someone can take care of the children.”

“Cooool, so they’re like Genji?” Hana asked, approaching the table.

“Hana, rude to interrupt.” Ana said firmly. “Plus, the poor husband and wife only had a respective shoulder and hip prosthetic. Cybernetic, yes, but Genji there is very…” She pointed at the Japanese boy in question, who was now playing with a dead rat he found under the couch.

“That’s it, the kid should be watching something educational.” The old falcon sighed.

“Provided the suggestion thing still works up to now…” Fareeha added. She brought out her phone and linked it to the display screen. She walked to the living room and scratched her head. “Hana, I need help. Can you hypnotize Genji to make sure he doesn’t switch it to another of those Filthy Frank episodes?”

“Uhh…” Hana said, presenting her hands towards Genji who was now singing _Numb_ by _Linkin Park_. “He’s singing an edgy old song.”

Reinhardt recognized the song and covered his ears. “Long ago, in Eichenwalde, when I was their age, my friends had an edgy wrist-cutting phase. I hated every moment of it. It’s why I joined the Crusade.”

“ _And every second I stake is another mistake to you…_ ” The boy put up the rat and sang “ _Comes from the undertoe, it comes from the undertoe,_ ”

“Genji, look.” Hana said, pulling out a spinning pendant. “Spinning, right?”

Surprisingly, Genji had entered a trance. Hana sat him on the couch as Fareeha looked dumbfounded.

“Okay what will possibly wipe… _this_ …?” Fareeha asked, gesturing at the whole Filthy Frank-esque vibe from the now-tranced Japanese boy. “All away from his head? Any more and he’ll probably kiss the rats.”

“Look up mister Zenyatta’s Self Help on YouTube.” Hana suggested. “Of course, don’t add the word ‘mister’.”

“How do you know _Zenyatta_?” Fareeha asked.

“Hello? I had a tour in Australia before, remember?” Hana exclaimed. “I went to Nepal as a little visit. How about you?”

“He was the one who rehabilitated me and my squad after… the Levantine War.” Fareeha said, gulping at the mention of the war to end all wars.

Ana’s expression soured. She grabbed her daughter into a warm hug, saying, “My little girl has left the battlefield… after all this time…”

“Mo-mother…” Fareeha stuttered.

“Bless the winged madman… He brought my daughter back…” the old falcon said, letting out tears.  She pulled in Angela into the hug, saying “As well as this quack dove, for winning my daughter over, away from the battlefields.”

“Schwiegermutter, you know what Reinhardt does when group hugs are—” Angela attempted to say, only to be interrupted by the old lion bringing the group hug to him.

“This is good, ja?” Reinhardt said, smiling as stray tears left his eye. The warm group hug lasted for five minutes until Jack cleared his throat.

“Not to sound like a dick, but…” He put his hands out, towards the food.

“Oh, wait!” Angela exclaimed. “I made mashed potatoes! And gravy!” She stood up and took out the bowl of mashed potatoes along with the pitcher of gravy.

“Gravy!” Hana exclaimed, “What are we waiting for? Let’s eat!”

**Author's Note:**

> Was planning to write something slice-of-life ish but when all your friends just up and spam you Filthy Frank videos, it's not fun. [Poor Hanzo, though, with the rat thing]  
> Placed an F/M tag to accomodate the Rein/Ana  
> Wasn't comfortable calling the TV a TV so I called it a Display Screen(Display Hub works too but honestly f*** my ideas)
> 
> Oh look, a background Mordecai appearance.


End file.
